


Unsure as to Loss

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: Red breaking down, thus finding something else.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Unsure as to Loss

"Why can't I write something new?"  
As a spiky toothed skeleton writing the same book again. So focused on getting it right. But never being able to express all his ideas. Fight sences that felt flat. Detailing the punches back and forth. Saying if they missed or not was too much. But saying 'Hey these two characters are fighting now' was too little. He couldn't keep hoping this idea would work.  
How could he express what he had lost? Criging a little in on himself. It isn't like he hasn't lost a lot before the surface. But he never thought he would hold something so important to him again. He couldn't keep wanting things. The pen he was writing with laid on the table.  
As he was apparently hugging the papers. He knew he had to move on to something new. But to throw away his project after so long. Without immetily rewriting the same thing differently? Yeah no way... That is too much to make himself ask for. Instead of empting the papers into the small wired trash can. He placed the papers on the shelf. Unsure if he would let himself notice pick them back up. As he left his room to try and find an excuse to take a break. To forget about it completely. Maybe he could eat? Looking at the timme to find he had practically loss the whole day. To writing, editing, while listening to music to write by. It was too much. That even being in a different room wasn't enough. Thus he grabbed his keys and walked out.


End file.
